Resource recovery and exploration systems typically include a downhole string formed from a number of tubulars. Often times, one or more of the tubulars, and/or tools that are passed through the downhole string, may include sensors. The sensors may be configured to detect one or more of various downhole parameters including formation related parameters, resource related parameters, and downhole string and/or tool related parameters. For example, sensors may be deployed downhole to detect temperatures, pressures, relative position, and/or vibration.